sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaorma
is the (crack pairing) romance in Norma the Cat and Khaos Desuske. Theme song ﻿http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMMB3KJy6gg Overview Norma LOVES teasing Khaos by giving him taunting kisses, as Khaos always want's to break free from her horrid grasp. They both seem to like each other as friends, but possibly more. Khaos always seems flustered when she is around, and Norma seems to always glomp him while kissing. This may not be true, but it's possible that they share lover's eyes (XD) Supporters *I support teh laughs it causes! ^_^ [[User talk:Hunter1034|'"To the Idiotmobile!!!"']] 17:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *Becauseme and Gale are oppositers and I am evil >:} BlackSkyEmpire 22:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC)BlackSkyEmpire *It's way too funny for me! XD[[User:Lightning2315|'Selenia the cat']] [[User Talk:Lightning2315 |'is who I really am...']] [[User:Sonicsocute111|'my fate is sealed...']] 00:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *Oh young love XD This is to hilarious! [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 03:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) *UltimateDude127 03:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *I think it's cute and funny.Hikaruyami-having fun* 03:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Neutral *--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] A five year age difference with both being 18 or under doesn't really sit well with me. Haters Bee: Not funny, disgusting, irritating and the only thing htey have in common is they are ugly and share one infinitieth of a brain cell! :Dalton: Which is more brainpower than you have! (blows bee's head off wiht a shotgun) Yay! ^^ :Vee: Yes finally! :Norma: XD Discussion (In a middle school) Khaos: *looking around to see if the coast is clear* Phew..... at least now I can plan my classes in peace.... why did they make me a teacher here. *sighs* Well at least I will be able to teach the Mobians a little bit about us kind Overlanders. Norma: *walking, along with her wolf Imaginate* Ugh...I hate my scheduled! Why'd they change it?! Imaginate: Maybe it's because you got in a fight with that girl, over some fish -_- Norma: Hey! It was good fish! Khaos: *sighs* Are all students this loud.... *shouts out* Hey be quiet out there! Some of us have a class to prepare for! Imaginate: *sees Khaos, growling viciously at him* Norma: *turns, then surprised* Overlander eh?! Well well... Khaos: It's you again! *flustered* Um um..... Well got to prepare for class *nervous laugh* don't be late for your classes! *runs off* Norma: *sweatdrop* Uhhhh....Overlanders is the one subject I will never understand... Imaginate: YEAH YOU BETTER RUN! *laughs* Norma: *looks at the way he went, then goes to gym class* Khaos: *panting* Dam it.... just when I thought I that was the last I saw of her... but it looks like she didn't recognize me. *sigh of relief but then he gets a bit aggitated* What am I not worth remembering,,,, why am I thinking like this? *sighs*.... I need to go sub for the gym class. *walks to the gym class* Allright every.... *sees Norma*..body *regains composure* I am your sub today you can call me Mr.Desuske... Mr.D is fine. *crosses his arms* Norma: *surprised* Uh Mr.Desuske? What happened to our gym teacher? Alexus: *elbows her* Got in a fight, remember? Norma: Oh yeah..Nevermind *giggles* Class: *laugh a bit* Imaginate: Hmph... Khaos: Well then I don't know what you guys were doing so this is free period for you... don't get into any fights or I will deal with you personally. *makes a wave of unknown energy flow around him* -thinking: *sighs* that should keep them occupied while I get my class preperations all set- Well then what are you standing around for go and have fun *smiles* Class: *get all happy as they all get up and get gym equiptment* Alexus: Looks like Mr.D knows you, Normie. Norma: Yeah well, I met him awhile ago. Nice overlander. Alexus: I can tell ^_^ *spots a hot guy* Norma: Alexus...Alexus? Alexus?! Alexus: HUH?! Oh yeah! Anyway, I thinks it's impossible for you to not fight XD Norma: hmph, I'll show you. *throws the ball, accidentally throwing it at Nathan's face* Nathan: OW!!!!!!! WHO THREW THAT?! Alexus and Imaginate:...*point to Norma* Norma: Heheh Oopsies, Sorry Bro. Nathan: Im sooo gonna get you this time! *chases Norma* Norma: I THINK MA'S GONNA BE PISSED!!! *runs for her life* Khaos: *sits down on a bench and begins to go over his class papers*......... *looks up to see norma being chased* What an interesting game these mobians play. *smiles* Norma: *climbs rope, hissing at Nathan* Nathan: *Steamed, shakes the rope as hard as ever* Norma: *hanging on tightly* EEK! Khaos: *eyes widen and he bolts up* HEY! Cut that out young one she can fall! Nathan: --_-- Yeah yeah...*yanks the rope as hard as ever, as he quickly lets go of the rope* Norma: *let's go, then falls in Nathans arms* HACK!!! *shivering* W-When w-we g-g-get h-home...I-I-Im t-telling m-m-mom...*hisses* Khaos: *walks up to the two of them* You *points to nathan* Sit down you will spend the rest of the period writing an apology. As for you... *looks at Norma* Try being more careful.... I don't want to see you getting hurt. Nathan: *looks at Norma, then At Khaos* Whatever... Norma: *pushes Nathan off of her, as she shivers less* Sorry Mr. Desuske...Please excuse my brother as well...*smiles cheerfully* Khaos: Not a problem now then enjot your class! (After some time the bell rings to signal that class is over) Khaos: All right everyone it was nice meeting you! Enjoy the rest of your day! *sighs* Jeez it really is tough being nice. Norma: *changes gym clothes back to her school uniform, as she runs with Imaginate* See you later Mr. Desuske! *waving bye as she runs off to Science class* Alexus: WAIT UP NORMIE! *runs behind* Khaos: *smiles and waves back*...... *stops waving* Well then..... I can at last relax *sighs and goes outside,He then relaxes on a tree and begins to read his material*.... Norma: *in her Science class, as they do experiments with cells* Lil Memph: Um um um.... *takes vile and breaks it*.... oops. Norma: There there, Let me clean it up. *uses tail as a sweeper, as she cleans the glass completely off the floor* Just be a bit more careful ^^ Lil Memph: Ooh um excuse me.... but aren't you that overlander's teachers pet?..... That is what everyone is calling you. Norma: *sweat-drop* I bet Nathan started that...Yes I am, Why? Lil Memph: Well um... you should be careful around him.... he is an overlander after all. Norma: He's a swet Overlander...*sits next to him* He's not as bad as you think...He's really kind and nice...*looks down at the table, blushing a bit* And I really like the color of his eyes..It reminds me of pappa's...*snaps out of it* But he's not bad at all! He's really nice! ^_^ :(2315-XD) :(Memph- O_O XD) Lil Memph:.... Um are you ok.... For a moment there you looked like my brother whenever he is around Anna. Norma: Y-Yeah I am! Let's just get back to experimenting, alright? ^_^ Lil Memph: *laughs* Ok you strange girl! *smiles* Norma: *giggles, as she grabs another tube* (As time passes the bell rings free period has begun for the students!) Lil Memph: *waves goodbye to Norma* Bye strange girl! *smiling* Norma: *smiles back, waving* Seeya tomorrow Lil memphy! *walks off, with Imaginate at her side* Khaos: *walking by not paying attention to anyone or anything as he reads his material*..... Norma: Oh my god Imaginate, We need to meet up with Paul and Alexus! *not knowing where she's going* Imaginate: I suggest you turn a lef- Norma: *bumps into Khaos accidentally, dropping her glasses* OOPH! Khaos: Hey watch where you are.... oh it is you.... *picks up her glasses and hands it to her* You really should watch were you walk. Norma: *grabs the glasses, and puts them back on* Oh I'm sorr- *sees that it's Khaos* Oh hey uh...Khaos right? Imaginate: *tugs on her skirt* Khaos: *flustered* Um yes yes Khaos is the name... uh I mean Mr. Desuske um or Mr. D *coughs nervously* You have free period now right so um.... yeah enjoy. *walks past her quickly* Norma: Hey uh, Khaos...? I hope you have fun teaching here, I'm sure these student's understand Overlanders, So don't worry if their mean. Imaginate: C'MON! Paul is waiting!!! *runs off* Norma: Oh! Right! *runs off* Norma: *stops and looks back*.... Right.... *smiles and a small blush, but he quickly shakes it off* Woah I need to set up for my class! *dashes into a classroom labeled History* (The bell rings! Free period is now over please head to your next class!) Paul: So uh, Seeya later, Kay? Norma: *smiles* Kay ^_^ *walks to History* Imaginate: *follows* (The door opens to the class) Khaos: *not looking at them* Take your seats students. Norma: *doesn't know about Khaos, as she takes her homework on Industrialization* Imaginate: *lays down somewhere, as he quickly fall asleep* (The class fills up and the bell rings to signify the beginning of class) Khaos: All right then *puts the papers down* Welcome to your class on history... I will be taking over this section of the course. You can call me Mr. Desuske! *writes down his name on the board* Class: *watches as he writes his name down* Norma: *reads her history book, while he writes* Khaos: Well then I will be teaching you about.... *notices Norma not paying attention although he does not realize it is her* Is my class that boring already student? How would you like to come up here and introduce yourself to me? Norma: *closes book, as she turns her face at him* Certainly! *walks up, as she goes up to him and bows, with a british accent* I am lady Norma the cat, very nice to meet you naive. *giggles* Class: *snickers* Khaos:-thinking: GACK!!! Her again!!!- ......... How entertaining Miss Norma.... as of now you are the naive and I am the sempai so pay attention. That goes for the rest of you *laughs* if you pay attention you will get a reward at the end of class! *smiles* Norma: *british accent again* carry on then, Mr. Desuske! *gives him a look, as she raises her long tail high, and walks back to her seat, Uniquely* Class: *continues snickering, until they all quiet down* Khaos: Well then! Lets get this class rolling! (After the time has passed the final bell rings and school is finally over!) Khaos: *handing out treats* Good job all of you... see you all tomarrow! Class: *grab their treats, as they go out the door* Norma: *grabs all her things, as she puts her candy* Cmon Imaginate! Class's over! Khaos: *whistles to Norma* Hey I need to talk to you about your homework. Norma: ! *goes to quickly* Yes? Khaos: Your work needs improvement... *sighs* We did not have giant pie makers in the industrial revolution.... so I am appointing a study session for you.... I will be tutoring you.... *small smiles* I want to see you pass! :(Memph- Sorry I had to come up with something random XD) :(2315-I FAILED HISTORY!!! D: It's alright XD) Norma: U-Okay! Khaos: Well then scat! You have a full day for yourself so go enjoy yourself! *smiles* I will be seeing you tomarrow in the class early ok? Norma: Uh, Okay then. I'll be in Jazz band where Mr. Derrel is, See you later Teach. *walks off to the middle school's band room* Imaginate: *looks at him, then walks behind* Khaos: *looks at her paper and sighs* Am I made to be a teacher......... Norma: *as she walks out, a group of bad kids surround her and Imaginate* Girl 1: Well well, Overlander's pet is walking with her pet! Norma: *drops her bags, as she looks at each of them, with a scowling look* You all are gonna regret... Girl 2: *pushes* Girl 3: *knocks Imaginate to the ground* Imaginate: *whimpers* Norma: Imaginate! *looks down, now angered* Girl 4: Whacha gonna do, sissy?! All girls: *laugh* Norma: Oh...I'll show you...*shows her paws, as 5 inched nails appears* Never hurt Imaginate....ever.. Girls and Norma: *all start a fight, as Girl 1 is knocked out with Norma's punch in the gut, and Girls 3 and 4 get hit in their weak spots, forcing them to fall, as Girl 2 runs away, but then is thrown down with Norma's kick* Norma: *breathing heavily, as she looses her balance* Khaos: *catches the falling Norma* ,,,,,,, Are you girls finished or must I report you to the principle? *angry look in his face* Girls: *get up* W-We're finished! *all run off* Norma: *severely hurt, as she looks at him, Unconsciously* K-Khaos....? Khaos: *picks Norma up*..... Imaginate let us go to the nurses office. Imaginate: *gets up, and walks beside him, limping* Norma: W-Why can't you just leave me...? I had fights before...It wouldn't matter... Khaos: Shut it you are my student and I will not allow anyone to harm you... *walking to the nurses office* Or is something else on your mind? Norma: *blushes a bit, as she pushes him off, tears falling* Yes...Mom would be angry...dad would punish me... But they died a long time ago! You think it's easy supporting you brother when you have no mother or father?! Khaos: Stop struggling we are almost there.... and I find you brave..... don't give up... but don't burden yourself so much. You can talk to me if you want.... Ahh here we are. Norma: *hugs Khaos tightly, despite tears falling* Khaos: *smiles and enters the room* Excuse me nurse we have two wounded children. Harmina: Oooh dear *gets two beds ready* Ok you are all set! Khaos: *gentle sets Norma on the bed*..... Harmina: *helps Imaginate into her bed* There we go. Imaginate: *whimpers* Norma: *makes a mark on the bed, since her back hurts* So...Can me and Imaginate just go home...? *hiding her agony* Khaos: Not my fault for getting into a fight.... *frowning* ..... You better rest up. Norma: I...Im not staying here...period! *grabs Imaginate, then chaos controls away* Khaos:...... Why is she carrying that huge burden on her own........ *vanishes in a split second* Norma: *appears in a forest near her house, as she runs back home, with Imaginate* (There is growling around the forest, an eerie growl, not human nor Mobian) Norma: *stops running, as she gets her long sharp claws* bring it!!! Imaginate: *growls, as he gets in four feet position* (A group of black ghoulish creatures appear and begin to rush at them) Shades: *growling as they approuch them* Norma: *throws her chaos claws at them* Imaginate: *uses bark shock-wave to throw them back* (The Shades surround them and more continue to appear) Norma: I can't beat them all...We have to get out of here before it's too late!*grabs and carries Imaginate* Imaginate: As long as we live!*holds on, tightly* Norma: A-Alright then! *uses flash-step, as she appears high in the air, not too far though* :(2315-I still feel like I deserve an A+ for the wonderful history homework! X3) Khaos: *appears out of nowhere and obliterates all the shades in one blow, a huge explosion ensues and Khaos is seen standing bored* That was to easy.... *sighs* I need to get out more and train. Norma: *not noticing, as she jumps back to the earth, holding Imaginate and running* Khaos:.......... *looks around* Why were they here?..... *looks to see Norma running* Are they after her? *sighs* Jeez why can't I just get away from her? *runs after Norma* Norma: *jumps into a tree, where she lays Imaginate on a branch, Healing herself and Imaginate* Imaginate: What were those things?! Norma: I dunno..But I feel someone's presence so shush! Khaos: *runs past them*...... Where did they go?..... Norma: *grabs Imaginate again, as she jumps to one tree to another, quietly* Imaginate: *lowers ears, covering his eyes* Khaos: Dam it more.... a lot more...... *sees incoming shades* Norma: *jumps in front, as she lets go of Imaginate* Go, Imaginate! Imaginate: *dog form, he attacks Khaos with screech* Norma: *throws Chaos Claws* Khaos: What the! *takes the hits* Dam it....... wrong person!!! (Shades surround them) Norma: Im sorry, But this is our fight, Khaos! *tail grows longer* Imaginate: *dog form* We can take anything they throw at us! Norma: thoughts I hope.... Khaos: Fine.... *crosses his arms* I will watch. Imaginate: *glows brightly, as he turns into a weird shaped sword* Norma: *grabs Imaginate* You'll know why I decide to fight...*runs off* Khaos: Again doing everything on your own... *chases after her* Norma: It's what I do, What do you expect? Wait for some miracle worker to help you? *senses something* Khaos: *stops* You feel that? Norma: *nods* What is that? Khaos:.... *eyes widen* Move! *pushes her aside and a huge shade crushes the surronding area* An M Shade.... Norma: *falls, accidentally dropping Imaginate* Imaginate: OW! I don't have these powers just to be mistreated! Norma: *picks Imaginate up, then gets up and gets in battle position* M Shade: *growls and creates a shockwave* Khaos: I will only watch... Norma: ! *Dodges, as she comes from the behind, slashing it fatally* M shade: *with one last breathe it takes a powerful swing at Norma and then summons more shades* Shades *begin to surround Norma and more continue to spawn* Norma: *growls in deep pain, as she kneels* I can't! Khaos! Khaos:....... *just watching with his arms crossed* Norma: *looks at him, then forcibly gets up and tries to fight the besy she can, with her left hand* I was wrong....I do need your help! Khaos: You will no longer burden yourself? *still not moving* Norma: I won't! Khaos: Good... *smiles and disappears from her sight for a moment* (As one of the shades is about to strike Norma all of a sudden in a blinding flash they all dissapate and Khaos is seen standing in front of her) Khaos: *smiling* Do not take on the whole world by yourself.... I will help you with all of my strength, So you can lean on me. Norma: *looks at him, smiling weakly* Thank you khaos...You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that...*dropping Imaginate beside her, she gives a passionate hug* Khaos: *smiles and looks at her* I will always be here for you *slight blush* it makes me happy to see you moving around so happily... Norma: *looks at him smiling, while placing her good left hand on his cheek, gently and blushingly* Khaos: *looking into her eyes* Norma: I don't think what my friends say is true...Overlanders do have respect...but there is never a bounder between them and us...*kisses him a tiny bit* Khaos: *loses himself for a minute and kisses back* Norma: *slowly breaks the kiss, looking at him surprised* I-I'm so sorry...! Khaos: *eyes widen* Oh oh oh *breaks the hug* um.... see you later... *runs off* -Thinking: What the hell did I just do!- Norma: See you... Imaginate: *shape-shift back into a Mobian, then nudges her* Come on...Let's go home...We had enough agony and excitement for today... Norma: Okay...*begins walking home along with Imaginate* Imaginate: *raps an arm around her, keeping her warm* Something wrong? Norma: It's just that...I think I over did it...I kissed Khaos... Imaginate: Well, Overlander or not, I'm guessing he was lucky to get a kiss. Khaos: *sighs* What the heck,,,,,,, did I just do,,,,, she is a mobian..... Ahhhhh! *scratches his head wildly* not good! :(Memph: And so the crazyness begins... from here on out do whatever you'd like to my poor Khaos XD) :(2315- XD It looks like he's gonna get alot from her! XD) Nathan: *waiting back home, with a cigar in his mouth* Norma: Appears, walking with Imaginate, conversioning* Nathan: Where have you been, Girl?! Norma: *jumps back from his yell* W-We were chased with shades...Khaos came and helped us... :(Memph: *snickers* Well the next scene is of your choice so make it whatever you want ^_^) :(2315-then we shall go to the place I never like...THE MALL! >:D) (Night goes by, as Norma is left bruised, scarred and crying, with Imaginate sleeping where most dogs do...As the morning comes) Khaos:.......... *sleeping in a nearby tree*... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Norma: Getting dressed as a black coat and some pair of shades, hinding her bruises* this'll do for now... Khaos: *wakes up*...... Another day... *touches his lips and remembers the kiss*...... It was just a dream right? Norma: Imaginate, Let's go before Nathan sees us! *jumps out the window* Imaginate: *cleaning his fur* Wait! *gets up clumsy like and jumps after her* Khaos: *gets up and stretches* Well a new day and I don't think I will be bumping inot her anyways... Norma and Imaginate: *running as fast as normal, they run threw the forest, past the tree Khaos is in* Norma: ! *trips and falls* Imaginate: I told you not to wear that heavy thing! Norma: HACK! JUST HELP ME UP DAMMIT! Imaginate: *yanks her by the foot* Norma: HACK! Khaos: What the heck is that? *jumps down in front of them* -thinking: Ahh crud- Norma: *not looking, since she's being dragged like crazy* HACK! Imaginate: DAMMIT GIRL TAKE OFF THE JACKET!!!! *continues yanking, as he accidentally runs over Khaos* Norma: LET GO OF THE FOOT! Imaginate: *drops her foot* Norma: *cleans herself up, taking off her jecket and showing her bruises* Imaginate: Man, Nathan sure does like to pack a punch. The jerk. Norma: He's never gonna get a life. *carefully puts on the coat* C'mon, We have to get to Alexus and the Mall. Khaos: *coughs and gets up* What the heck was that!!! *growls* They are going to hear it from me! *runs after them* Imaginate: We have gotta go, MOVE IT! *grabs her tail* Norma: O_O *yells furiously* NO ONE YANKS THE TAIL!!!!!!!!!! Imaginate: *starts running at high speed* Norma: *grabbing on to objects while he runs, but continues to get dragged* I hate this TT^^TT Category:Crack Pairings Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Lightning2315's Fanfics